Je t'aime avec ma peau - OS Embry Call
by Trendie
Summary: Lila aime les jolies mots et les vieilles chansons françaises. Et Embry aime Lila. Une magie ancienne. Une mélodie d'une autre époque. Un amour sans condition." Pardonne-moi ce caprice d'enfant "


La musique qui s'échappait à plein volume d'une enceinte jouait une drôle de symphonie en écho avec la pluie qui tapait lourdement sur les vitres. Une jeune fille à la peau mâte bougeait son corps au rythme de la mélodie, tout en hurlant les paroles. Ses long cheveux bruns volaient autour de son visage, et comme des vagues mouvaient sur son dos.

La pluie s'abattit plus violemment contre les vitres, mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas le remarquer. Hypnotisée elle dansait. Elle dansait comme si le monde allait s'embraser. Elle dansait comme s'il s'agissait de ses derniers pas. De son dernier salut.

Quand la musique se coupa, se fut tel un arrêt dans son cœur. Le courant venait de sauter. Seul le souffle rapide de la jeune indienne remplissait désormais la pièce plongée dans les ténèbres. Un éclaire illumina un instant le ciel à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle resta un instant immobile le regard perdu sur la forêt qu'elle percevait à travers les carreaux.

La jeune fille sortie de sa trans et se pencha vers son lit pour y attraper son téléphone qu'elle alluma pour activer la lampe troche. Elle enfila ensuite une paire de chaussures puis attrapa une couverture qu'elle passa au dessus de sa tête avant de sortir de sa chambre. Ses parents travaillés tous les deux à cette heure et son frère Benjamin était allé chez des amis pour le week-end. Elle était seule.

Elle sortit de chez elle et se dirigea vers le petit garage à droite de sa maison où se trouvait le compteur d'électricité. Mais avant qu'elle n'y accède elle remarqua que les maisons de son voisinage étaient toutes éteintes. Sous la pluie elle jura intérieurement. C'était une coupure générale. Si elle n'avait jeté qu'un regard vers les maisons de son quartier avant de sortir elle l'aurait comprit et ne se serait pas retrouvée trempée par l'eau de la pluie. L'adolescente retourna chez elle en frissonnant. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et déposa la couverture sur la chaise de son bureau avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. La jeune fille se pencha vers sa table de nuit et y ouvrit le tiroir dans lequel elle attrapa une petite boite d'allumettes. Elle alluma l'une des bougies posées sur sa table de nuit lorsque son téléphone s'éteignit. Il était déchargé.

Ne sachant que faire, elle se leva et se dirigea vers une petite étagère semblable à une bibliothèque. Elle attrapa son exemplaire de son livre préféré **_Sa Majesté des Mouches_**. Elle retourna s'installer sur son lit près de la lueur de la bougie et ouvrit la première page dans laquelle était glissée une feuille pliée en quatre. De ses doigts délicats elle l'attrapa le bout de papier et posa son livre un peu plus loin sur son drap.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers sa fenêtre à travers laquelle l'orage faisait une valse dans le ciel, puis ouvrit pour la énième fois le papier pour y lire ces mots :

_ Lila,_

_Je t'aime avec mon cœur. Je t'aime avec ma peau._

_ Embry_

Lila resta le regard perdu sur ces lignes. C'était des paroles d'une de ses chansons favorites. Une chanson française qu'elle avait découvert à ses huit ans par son amie Charlotte. Charlotte et sa famille venait de France et avait aménagé à côté de chez Lila. Les deux petites filles avaient liée une forte amitié, mais elles furent séparées sept ans plus tard lorsque le travail du père de Charlotte les a obligé, elle et sa famille, à retourner en France. Depuis, Charlotte et Lila communiquaient par le biais des réseaux mais aussi en s'envoyant des lettres manuscrites. Malgré la distance, leur amitié restait inchangée. Lila connaissait tout de la vie de Charlotte en France et c'était réciproque. Charlotte avait été tenue au premier rang des amours de son amie avec Embry Call. Grâce à une conversation vidéo, elle l'avait conseillée pour choisir sa tenue pour leur premier rendez-vous. Elle avait également décroché son téléphone à quatre heure du matin là fois où Lila l'avait appelé plein de joie après leur premier baiser. Le décalage horaire était comme inexistant entre les deux amies.

Et puis il y avait eu la vérité. C'était il y a une semaine...

Flash Back

Lila était allée chez Kimberley, la petite amie de Jared Cameron, un ami d'Embry. Les deux jeunes filles étaient très vite devenues amies. Lila était avec Kim dans la chambre de cette dernière en train de parler de tout et de rien, lorsque le téléphone de Kim sonna. C'était la voix de Jared. Lila était assez près de Kim pour entendre leur conversation, Jared ne savait pas que Lila se trouvait là, Kim n'eut pas eu pas le temps de lui dire que déjà il avait prononcé les mots suivant : _" Sam et Paul on trouvé un camp de vampires nomades au nord, du coup je serais en patrouille ce soir avec les gars. Mais je peux venir chez toi après ? " _

Kim n'eut une nouvelle fois pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Lila sortit de la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Embry. Est-ce bien cela qu'elle avait entendu. Vampires ? Elle essaya durant le court trajet qui la menait à la maison d'Embry de se convaincre qu'elle avait mal entendu. Mais cela faisait trois mois qu'elle sortait avec Embry. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle était une Quileute, bien qu'elle connaissait par cœur les légendes, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elles soit vraies.

Quand elle arriva à destination, elle trouva Embry qui arrivait en courant de la forêt, ne portant qu'un short. Elle l'avait si souvent vu dans cette situation sans réellement comprendre. Alors il serait un loup ? Pensa-t-elle en s'approchant d'un pas hésitant.

Lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux, Embry comprit. Elle savait. Il s'arrêta. Et si elle venait pour lui dire au revoir à jamais ?

Tel un miroir, Lila s'était elle aussi arrêtée. Une légère pluie s'abattu sur eux. Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea.

Puis à mi voix, Lila demanda en s'approchant doucement : " Alors c'est vrai ? Tu es " Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle savait. Elle s'arrêta de nouveau. Une nouvelle légende avait traversé son esprit. Celle de l'imprégnation.

\- Jared est imprégné de Kim ? Finit-elle par demander.

Pour toute réponse, Embry hocha la tête.

\- Et Sam d'Emily ?

Il lui offrit la même réponse.

\- Jacob de Renesmée, continua Lila, Paul de Rachel, Quil de Claire et toi ...

\- De toi.

Cela n'avait était qu'un murmure. Mais Lila l'avait entendu. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, puis supprima les deniers pas qui la séparaient d'Embry avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La pluie avait augmenté, mais ils avaient sur eux comme une protection.

Fin du flash back

Lila se souvient encore des mains d'Embry. L'une s'enfiellant dans ses cheveux, l'autres la soulevant doucement. Et le contact de son dos avec l'arbre. Et la pluie qui coulait encore. Et les caresses qui s'augmentaient. Le goût des lèvres d'Embry sur la peau nue, mélangé à l'eau fine de la pluie. Cela n'avait été que douceur et passion.

Lila reposa le bout de papier qu'elle avait trouvé la veille dans son livre de maths qu'elle avait laisser ouvert sur son bureau durant l'heure du dîner. Elle savait qu'Embry était rentré en douce dans sa chambre avant sa patrouille pour le lui déposer. Mais elle n'avait toujours pas répondu. Alors elle attrapa son téléphone quand elle se rappela qu'il était déchargé et que le courant n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle soupira et s'allongea sur son lit, le regard perdu sur le plafond.

Un bruit venant de la fenêtre de sa chambre la fit se relever. Une branche d'arbre venait d'être arrachée et par la force du vent avait percuté sa fenêtre avant de tomber dans l'herbe de son jardin. Lila profitant du fait de s'être levée et alla à son bureau où elle attrapa un bout de papier qu'elle arracha à la fin de son cahier d'histoire puis y nota ces mots : _On ne dit jamais assez aux gens qu'on les aime. Ps : Je crois que tu fais parti des gens que j'aime._ Elle plia en deux le bout de papier puis en déchira un nouveau où elle inscrivit : _Rencart à quatre heures sur le toit._ Elle glissa ces deux mots dans le cahier de physique-chimie qu'Embry avait oublié chez elle puis elle enfila un manteau et attrapa ses clés de voiture.

Quand elle arriva devant la maison des Call, la tempête s'était quelque peu calmée, mais il pleuvait toujours. Ce fut la mère qu'Embry qui ouvrit, comme l'avait prévu Lila. Elle lui tendit le cahier d'Embry puis repartit sans dire un mot, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle arriva chez elle une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le courant venait de revenir. Elle alla directement brancher son téléphone où elle vit un message de sa mère qui lui indiqua qu'avec la tempête leur avion avait été reporter à demain. Ses parents étaient avocats et souvent en déplacement. Lila laissa retomber son téléphone sur son lit puis décida d'aller prendre une douche. Elle alluma le lecteur CD qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain et inséra un CD offert par Charlotte d'Edith Piaf. Puis elle fit couler un bain.

Lila sortit de la salle d'eau une demi heure plus tard, elle avait revêtu un jogging et un grand t-shirt qu'elle avait emprunté à Embry. Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre son téléphone vibra signe d'un nouveau message. Elle l'ouvrit, c'était de la part de Charlotte. Elle ne prit pas le temps de le lire et l'appela directement.

Les deux amies restèrent au téléphone deux heures, puis Lila s'endormit. Elle se réveilla en sursaut à trois heure à demie du matin. Elle passa à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage puis alla prendre une tasse de thé.

A quatre heure, elle alla dans la chambre d'ami qui possédait un balcon, puis alla sur le toit. Une ombre était là.

Elle sourit et alla s'asseoir près d'Embry.

\- Tu crois que tu m'aimes alors ?

\- J'ai dis ça moi ? Fit-elle innocente en cachant son sourire.

Embry laissa échapper un sourire en coin puis il attrapa délicatement son menton entre ses doigts avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le toit était encore humide de la pluie qui était tombée dans la journée, mais la chaleur de ce baiser réchauffa le corps de la jeune fille. Les mains chaudes d'Embry la quitta quelques instant plus tard, mais son visage resta proche du sien quand la pluie montra une nouvelle fois le bout de son nez.

\- On devrait rentrer, murmura Lila sans néanmoins bouger.

Embry acquiesça mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Il se contenta de capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Et toutes idées de se mettre à l'abri quitta leur esprit.


End file.
